


Not Always Easy

by aldiara



Category: Lip Service
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, unhealthy codependence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lexy try to make it work but it's OH LOOK AT THE SUPER-IMAGINATIVE TITLE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Always Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alshaworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alshaworld/gifts).



Some nights Sam comes home angry and wants to fuck without talking. Lexy doesn’t know how to do that without making it clear that it’s only the two of them: that it’s just her and Sam, without Cat. Doesn’t know how to make it clear she’s no stand-in for a ghost.

*

Some nights Lexy walks away, and it feels like she’ll never come back. She claims sleepovers with the girls, but Sam is never sure, and she hates being alone so much she can’t breathe. Come morning, Lexy calls, flirty and lovely; but those nights Sam feels like she died.


End file.
